Eres un patoso
by Tirakatanas
Summary: "Eres un patoso, Kiba Inuzuka.- rió la muchacha de ojos opalinos, sin poder contenerse más." Aquella fue la frase que más se repitió a lo largo de su día, golpeándole su enorme orgullo vez tras vez.


Los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen a mi, sino al genio que los creó, Masashi Kishimoto; sin embargo, tanto la trama como la historia son de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p>En el complejo Hyuuga sólo los pájaros que, traviesos, sobrevolaban la zona eran testigos del arduo entrenamiento al cual era sometida día tras día, sin oportunidad de rechistar, maldecir u opinar; pero, ¿quién dijo que ella no podría con las prácticas matutinas? Muchos habían apostado a que no duraría más de una semana entrenando con Neji, el prodigio del clan, y aunque en un principio dudó de sus propias capacidades como kunoichi, su subconsciente le recordó que eso sólo serviría para que su querido primo se jactase con su victoria. ¡Já! ¡Antes muerta que ser el hazmerreír de los Hyuuga! A sus 17 años recién cumplidos nada podría con ella, ¡claro que no!<p>

De hecho, hacía ya semanas que les había callado la boca a los detestables ancianos de la familia, los cuales le dirigían miradas llenas de recelo sólo por haber nacido la segunda, y por ende, deber llevar el sello maldito. Si no lo llevaba ya era, según su propio padre, porque aún optaba a ser la heredera del Souke en sustitución a su hermana mayor, cuyas cualidades como ninja habían sido cuanto menos discutibles desde que era una niña. No obstante, eso ya no servía de mucho.

Hinata había mejorado considerablemente como kunoichi gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación, y las dudas sobre si podría o no suceder a su padre como matriarca del clan ya parecían haberse disipado casi en su totalidad. No sabía si aquello debía alegrarla o apenarla. Debía ser una buena hermana, pero, ¿y si aquello conllevaba ser marcada de por vida?

Al borde de su límite de chakra, miró a su primo a través de los finos mechones de pelo que caían por su delicado rostro. Neji se mostraba totalmente sereno y pulcro, y tanto su apariencia como sus constantes vitales se habían mantenido fijas desde que comenzaron aquella pelea de calentamiento. Si él, miembro del Bouke, había podido sobrevivir a la pérdida de su progenitor y a la vez se había convertido en el genio de la familia más destacada de la Villa, entonces, ¿por qué ella no? Estaba decidida a ser la mejor, la más veloz y letal de cuantos shinobis hubiese engendrado su clan, y si para ello debía matarse día tras día, lo haría.

Pero, aún faltaba un pequeño detalle por solucionar, y era la única distracción que podía apartarla del dôjo familiar. Sí, sólo _él_ podía dejarla en las nubes con tan sólo oír su nombre; sólo _él_ podía dejarla ensimismada con su aroma, tan característico de su clan; y, por supuesto, sólo _él_ podía distraerla en medio de una lucha encarnizada con el ególatra de su primo.

**- ¡Byakugan!** - oyó exclamar.

De inmediato, se vio obligada a volver a la realidad, pestañeando un par de veces para poder lograrlo. Para cuando lo hizo, Neji ya se había desplazado hasta quedar a no más de unos centímetros, y desde su mala posición podía ver con claridad cómo la palma de su mano se dirigía sin preámbulos a su pecho. Fue el propio prodigio quien detuvo aquel golpe antes siquiera de rozar las ropas de la joven Hanabi.

**- Te distraes demasiado, como siempre.** - soltó mordaz.- **Ese golpe podría haberte costado la vida, Hanabi-sama.**

El aire que había contenido en sus pulmones durante los últimos cinco segundos fueron expulsados. ¿Cuántas veces había oído esa frase salir de los labios de Neji? Cientos, miles, ¡millones de veces! Pero claro, ¿qué más podía pedírsele cuando el sol comenzaba a declinar?

Todos los Hyuuga presentes en aquel conjunto de casas pudieron oír a la perfección el ruidoso golpeteo de la puerta, acompañado de sonoros y rudos ladridos. Eran las siete de la tarde. Puntual, como siempre.

A una velocidad envidiable por muchos, salió disparada hacia la puerta, alegando un simple:

**- ¡Yo abro!**

Con un resoplido molesto, Neji acomodó su blanca camisa. ¿Por qué todas las tardes, a esa misma hora, debía venir aquel fastidioso Inuzuka a interrumpir la jornada de ejercicios que tenía con su prima menor? Aquello le jodía sobremanera, y bien sabido era por Hanabi, mas la joven parecía hacerle caso omiso a las réplicas y regaños de su padre y del propio genio.

Acostumbrado ya a que le dejasen plantado de esa manera, y aún sin hacerse a la idea de lo que acontecía con Kiba y Hanabi, se marchó hacia la casa de la rama secundaria con la única intención de darse una buena ducha y relajarse.

Mientras, Hanabi llegó al enorme portón que daba entrada a la mansión de su clan, y tras abrirlo, se abalanzó cual fiera sobre el moreno que, pacientemente, había estado esperando junto a su mascota a que les recibieran. Un tanto sorprendido por tan efusivo recibimiento, envolvió el menudito cuerpo de la muchacha que ahora colgaba de su cuello y se mantenía aferrada a su cintura con ambas piernas.

**- Eh, cachorra. ¿Me echaste de menos?** - preguntó jovial, como de costumbre, hundiendo su rostro entre los cabellos de la Hyuuga. Akamaru, a su vez, saludó con un ladrido.

Incluso sin necesidad de verle el rostro, pudo captar cómo su cuerpo se tensó, mostrando la molestia que le provocaba que la denominase "cachorra". Aún cuando era un apodo cariñoso que le había puesto años atrás, cuando aún era una pequeña niña, seguía sin agradarle lo más mínimo. Además, ni ella era una perra, ni quería que la llamase así, ya que le hacía sentir infantil, lejos de lo que ella era.

Antes de que intentase descolgarse y separarse de él para darle con la puerta en las narices, y avecinando que era eso lo que se proponía hacer, la abrazó aún con más fuerza, aspirando el aroma de la ojiperla fruto de la lavanda y el sudor del entrenamiento.

**- No te pongas así. Deberías estarme agradecido por salvarte de tu siempre perfecto y estirado primo.** - cacareó burlón, posando a Hanabi en el suelo para dedicarle una de sus habituales sonrisas.

**- Te he oído, Inuzuka.** - la potente voz de Neji resonó tras los muros de piedra que separaba el territorio Hyuuga del exterior, haciendo que el joven de marcas rojas diera un respingo.

Se encogió levemente sobre sí mismo, susurrando un: "_Mierda, ni le había oído_."

Agudizó el oído, y sólo cuando pudo percibir cómo aquellos pasos se alejaban lo suficiente, se permitió suspirar aliviado. A la vez, la cantarina y tintineante risa de Hanabi inundó los alrededores, haciendo que su cabeza se recalentase al haber hecho tal ridículo frente a ella.

**- Eres un patoso, Kiba Inuzuka**. - se carcajeaba una y otra vez, doblando su cuerpo a la altura de la cintura y sujetando su abdomen, que ya le dolía de tanto reír.

Resopló y ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, mirándola con un claro deje de fastidio e incomodidad. Vale, tal vez sí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero comenzaba a molestarle tanta sorna. Hanabi pronto lo notó, y viendo venir lo que vendría a continuación, musitó un apenas audible "**_Oh, oh..._**" y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el interior del complejo, seguida de cerca por el Inuzuka y su perro, aunque éste último se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros por orden de su amo.

Si bien era una persona menudita y pequeña en comparación con el muchacho, podía presumir de ser más rápida y ágil que él cuando la situación lo ameritaba, como por ejemplo, a la hora de huir. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía - ni quería - huir de por vida, por lo que tras ser perseguida durante cerca de cinco minutos por todo el territorio del clan, optó por aminorar la marcha. Pronto dejaron de oírse los gritos que le ordenaban que parara, que se dejase atrapar y que se rindiese, siendo sustituidos por un "**_¡Te atrapé!_**" que, probablemente, se oyó en toda Konoha.

Kiba aprisionó a la Hyuuga por la espalda, haciendo que ésta frenase en seco ante tal abrazo. Con su mano diestra apartó el cabello y acercó los labios a la porción de níveo cuello que había quedado al descubierto; allí posó un húmedo beso que fue seguido de una suave mordida que la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

**- ¿Qué decías que soy?** - inquirió, siguiendo con aquel malsano chantaje que arrancaba sonoros suspiros del pecho de la kunoichi.

Sí, tal vez fuese cinco años mayor y eso que hacía en medio del campo de entrenamiento de los terrenos de su familia fuese algo inapropiado e indebido sabiendo cómo eran las reglas impuestas a los miembros del clan, pero estaban ya demasiado acostumbrados a este tipo de actos como para darse cuenta de ello.

**- Tú... Tú eres...** - comenzó a balbucear la ojiperla, inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda para dejarle hacer.

-** ¿Si...?** - insistió, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

La morena se revolvió de aquella cárcel creada con los brazos de su novio, girando sobre sus propios talones para poder encararle cara a cara. ¿Quería juego? Pues bien, lo tendría. Y a ella no le ganaba nadie, menos en esto. Acercó con deliberada lentitud su rostro al del shinobi, acariciando con la punta de la nariz la mejilla del chico.

**- Eres... Cruel...** - susurró con aquel tono que, si su padre hubiese oído, le hubiese cruzado la cara de una bofetada. Tal sensualidad era inapropiada para una "jovenzuela" de 17 años que había sido criada para ser un modelo de hija a seguir y que, por alguna razón, se desvió del buen camino nada más conocer al compañero de su hermana.

Mordió el labio inferior del moreno, sintiendo cómo éste hacía amago de besarla, mas pronto retiró su boca de su alcance con aquella sonrisa altanera, esa misma sonrisa que, según Kiba, era hereditaria para todo poseedor del Byakugan.

**- No, no, perrito...** - negó con la cabeza, rotunda.- **Recuerda que las muestras de afecto están mal en este lugar. Van contra la etiqueta moral de toda buena pareja con clase, sin contar con que no le haría gracia a mi padr...** - quiso seguir ironizando aquella situación, siendo callada por el beso que le vino de improvisto.

**- A la mierda las reglas, la etiqueta y tu padre.**

No obstante, no hizo ademán de separarse de él ni mucho menos. Pegó su cuerpo al suyo, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su enamorado y profundizó aún más aquel juego de lenguas, convirtiéndolo en algo mucho más salvaje. Algo que iba mucho más con ambas personalidades y que, por ende, sólo ellos dos comprenderían.

Tuvieron que ser sus propios pulmones quienes separasen sus labios pues, ardiendo por la falta de oxígeno, clamaban por un poco de aire fresco. Se sonrieron mutuamente con falsa inocencia.

**- Te quiero.** - susurró Kiba.

**- Te quiero.** - respondió Hanabi.

-** C-Chicos.**.. - la suave y tímida voz de la primogénita Hyuuga les llamó la atención, volteando ambos hacia la puerta de la casa principal, desde donde se asomaba. La joven de largos cabellos azulados se sonrrojó considerablemente al sentir cómo ambas miradas se posaban en ella y de inmediato se apresuró a desviar aquellas lunas que tenía por ojos.- **Oto-sama pide un poco de silencio... Le duele la cabeza de... Oíros...** - comunicó, roja cual tomate maduro.

Los ojos rasgados de Kiba se abrieron desmesuradamente, dejando a descubierto sus pupilas al completo. ¿El frívolo y severo Hiashi Hyuuga, padre de su novia, había estado oyendo y quién sabe si también viendo todo lo ocurrido? Cerró los ojos y dejó caer las cejas como si de un perro rogando por comida se tratase. Bien, ya había arruinado la relación con su primo-cuñado y con su suegro... ¿Algo más?

Hanabi rió como loca, no sabía si por la cara de su chico o por la de su hermana.

**- Eres un patoso, Kiba Inuzuka.** - repitió por segunda vez en apenas media hora, y cuánta razón llevaba.

Tal parecía que hoy no sería su día...

* * *

><p>Hoy, tras estudiar un poco de Literatura y leer algunos KibaxHanabi, me vino la inspiración, precisamente sobre ésta pareja. En realidad, no hace más de unas semanas que comencé a leer fics de éste tipo, y los que me he leído han sido casi todos de Nocturnals, la cual puede presumir de ser mi maestra y guía hasta este par de tórtolos. Por ello, y por que le debía una, éste fic va para ti, querida :D<p>

Es la primera historia que escribo sobre Kiba y Hanabi, así que en realidad no sé cómo está D: Es por ello por lo que necesito de vuestras opiniones, para saber si debo seguir escribiendo sobre ellos o no. Espero vuestros comentarios y críticas, ya sea para decir que les ha gustado como para comentar que les ha hecho vomitar de asco, todo me vale para mejorar.

Así pues, ¡un beso! n_n"


End file.
